The Monsters of Iskloft
Iskloft lies very close to the outer planes, and where these realms come into contact with the World distinct magical phenomena are encountered. Often, where the magic earths itself strange creatures emerge, their foul biology following no mortal laws. These monsters may be rare, but when they arise, no earthy entity can compare. The Basilisk Associated closely with the uncontrolled use of Thaumaturgy, this creature has magic knitted into every fibre of its being. The basilisk's body is grossly similar to that of a giant lizard, but many of its features have been twisted by the raw magic that created it. Six stocky legs carry a low-slung body, bristling with bony spines and thick armour-like plates. Despite its dangerous appearance, its primary weapon is in its gaze, which can turn the unwary into stone. There has been at least one account of a high elf mage's tower falling into disuse after the unrestrained use of transfiguration magic pulled a basilisk into existence. The creature is said to haunt the countryside outside Iel-Nurore, picking off anyone foolish enough to venture out alone after dark. The Dragon Despite being creatures of almost pure magic, dragons are seen even less frequently in Iskloft than elsewhere. When they are seen, even the foolish bar their doors and pray that the creature leaves, for their flame breath can melt steel or boil blood. Those lucky few that have seen a dragon up close and lived, tell of inch thick scales crackling with magic, razor sharp claws as long as a man is tall, and sabre-sized teeth that drip with vile ichor. Dragons are often over sixty feet long, and can rend even the strongest soldier limb from limb, even without their magical abilities. The majority of dragons that fly over Iskloft do so only to die. They soar in from the south, headed directly for the Drakenmires of central Iskloft, never emerging again. Even the most learned of the high elves have no clue what happens when they land in the swamps, and none have chosen to risk their lives to find out. The Fae The Fae crawl from the dark places below Iskloft, sneaking into villages and causing mayhem before the sunlight makes them melt away. Their razor-sharp teeth and grasping claws are the terror of many rural farmsteads, as they somehow gain access to even the most secure of homes. The Fae's milky white eyes can see even in pitch darkness, and their teeth and claws make short work of unarmoured foes. There are tales of hunters who stumbled upon the grim hollows from whence these vile creatures emerge, finding them hung with the defiled bodies of those that were taken in the Fae's macabre raids. The Rotworm The rotworm oozes forth from the elemental plane of earth, attracted to the scent of death. A long, translucent worm that can slither untraceably beneath the ground seeking out the rotting flesh to feed on, the rotworm infests graveyards and battlegrounds. They will feed quietly, gorging themselves on meat and bone before slipping back into their home plane. The rotworm only becomes dangerous when they are disturbed while feeding, at which point they attack viciously and without mercy. They strike up from beneath the earth, tearing legs out from under their unsuspecting victims. It is said that once a Rotworm gains a taste for the living they cannot return from whence they came, and are forced to haunt the World until they are killed. The Manticore The manticore is called forth from some fell demi-plane when there is a confluence of powerful conjuration magic, and as such is completely immune to any attempts to use magic against it. The creature itself if horrifying to behold, with a spiked, clublike tail that drips acidic venom, while its three rows of teeth part to reveal supernatural flame. It soars into battle, raining down spikes, acid, and fireballs on its defenseless foes. The only Manticore ever to darken Iskloft escaped from the Broken Tower Monastry after the librarian-monks experimented with an ancient dwarven artefact. It has been spotted since, picking off livestock and travellers across the Knifepoint Mountains and the Southern planes.